


The Aftermath

by Zygella



Series: Diamond Visits [8]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Continuation of part 7, Family Bonding!!!!, Gen, Im still edgy on it sorry, Still on this topic whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-23 01:23:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17673728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zygella/pseuds/Zygella
Summary: A family deals with a terrible incident.





	The Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> Yep, still on this shit, because I have nothing better to do!  
> I also put a new chapter up for my crack fic for Miraculous Ladybug if anyone cares. Because 0 effort
> 
> Not gonna say which songs I listened to for this one, list is too many lol

It couldn't have been more than a day after White had left Earth for her visit. After... the unpleasant event that had taken course. White had been extremely hesitant to leave, but she still had work to do back on Homeworld, thus, she returned to her planet. She'd made the probably terrible choice not to mention what had happened to Yellow and Blue; if she was quite honest, she hadn't even talked to them at all after she came back. The whole thing sat wrong in her stomach, she almost felt sick all the time. That Steven and his friend could've just... died so easily under her nose. Nothing had really even happened to her, and she was acting like this? She didn't have a right to...

 

But as she stayed in her ship, the giant head, for the time being, Pink Pearl watching over her worriedly, she heard a large object enter the atmosphere. Yellow and Blue were still on Homeworld with her. Did that mean...?

 

She commanded the eyes of the ship to open, and lo and behold, Steven's leg ship stood tall in its landing space. He'd... really come to Homeworld? On his own accord?

 

"My Diamond...?" Pink Pearl asked hesitantly, to which White pursed her lips.

 

"Please, the rules are changing, starlight. Just call me White. It's okay." She replied.

 

"...White..." Pink Pearl said quietly, then continued. "Pink Diamond's successor has come to visit?"

 

"It appears so... I don't have the greatest feeling about this. Not after what had... happened the last time I was on Earth."

 

In truth, she'd told Pink Pearl what had happened on her visit. Telling a pearl, and not her fellow diamonds... how shameful. But at least Pink Pearl didn't have as many responsibilities as they did. She didn't want to stress them out over this.

 

"Pearl, could you please fetch Steven and whoever else might be with him and bring them here?" White asked.

 

"Yes, my diamond." Pink Pearl went off to complete her task, to the slight ire of White.

 

Couldn't she just call her White? Her pearl wasn't as much of a slave as she used to be. It was the least she could do, allowing her to call her White, like her equal, after all of the abuse she'd put her through. White was surprised Pink Pearl even stayed with her at this point. If she ever voiced any discontent, White would be quick to let her go. If she ever wanted.

 

Pink Pearl returned sometime later with Steven, Connie, and Amethyst. Why was Amethyst here too? It was a pleasant surprise, but a confusing one.

 

"Hey W.D! How's it hanging!" Amethyst said cheerily, but her eyes hid a more somber, serious feeling.

 

Steven and Connie looked... tired. Exhausted. Mentally drained. White fully understood why, but it still stung. They hadn't deserved this. Never.

 

"Hello my dear starlights... welcome back." White wasn't sure how to approach this.

 

Amethyst made to hop up on White Diamond's shoulder like she had done once before, but White rolled her eyes and picked up the purple gem and set her down there herself. She was glad for the... friendship she seemed to be growing with the crystal gem. It gave her hope. Steven and Connie stayed low, choosing to walk towards her steps and sit down together. They were holding hands. White suspected they hadn't really left each other's sides in the time she'd been gone. Yet again, she didn't blame them.

 

"We just... needed a break from Earth for a bit." Steven mumbled for the both of them, eyes gazing to the floor.

 

White gave a short, small nod, lips set in a sorrowful frown. "Of course. You're welcome to stay as long as you want. You did bring supplies with you, yes?"

 

The pair of children nodded. Amethyst sighed from atop her perch, turning to whisper to White.

 

"It was my idea, to have them come here. I couldn't stand the constant fear in their eyes, standing on the same planet that they almost saw their murder. They heard the screams of other children... I might have once suggested Steven use his healing powers to bring those kids back, but I don't think he has the stomach for it. With his friend Lars, it was different. There was no... gore. I don't want them to see the end results of the incident."

 

White commended this. "A wise decision, Amethyst. Good job."

 

Amethyst gave a beaming grin at the deity before two figures were warped in. Yellow and Blue.

 

"Oh... oh my stars, you poor things... oh, come here..." Blue whimpered, falling to her knees and scooping up the children. Yellow shared a look of equal sorrow and concern.

 

"You... you knew?" White asked, baffled. She hadn't told them!

 

"Steven called me on the Diamond Line. Yes, I gave him one of those the last time I visited. He called me and told us everything that had happened. We knew he was coming here too." Yellow clarified, not taking her eyes off of the two.

 

White lowered her head. "I'm sorry. I didn't tell you two myself. I should have. I just... didn't want to talk about it."

 

Blue and Yellow looked at her softly. "We understand."

 

Attention was brought back to Steven and Connie. Blue was currently nuzzling them against her face, tears threatening to break through on both of the colored diamonds. Yellow stood behind her, clearly wanting to comfort them too, but not being able to as they were being hogged by Blue. Steven took a notice of this, and squirmed out of Blue's gentle hold, jumping over to Yellow. She caught him immediately and held him close to her face, where he hugged her cheek, eyes closed, tears dripping.She cuddled him tighter.

 

White glanced over at Amethyst again. "They love them so much... This behavior is something I tried to prevent... I can't help but feel guilty still."

 

Amethyst gave her an 'im-so-done-with-this-crap' look. "White. Listen. Right now, there isn't time to worry about these things. Everyone's here, comforting each other, caring for each other. Don't worry about how you used to prevent this, live in the moment. They'd love your comfort as much as everyone else's. And if I'm being quite honest, I'd... like a little comfort too. Even if I wasn't there, the thought of them being gone... terrifies me." She faltered, wrapping herself up in her own arms.

 

White blinked, before Amethyst scooted closer to her neck and opted to hug her there. White brought up a hand to gently pat the purple gem, humming slightly. Humming a soothing tune.

 

 She was right. Her family was in distress, along with her. It wasn't time to wallow in her own problems. Everything had its own time. She had to be here for her broken family.

 

The family stayed there in the head ship for a long time, comforting each other. Holding onto one another.

**Author's Note:**

> I live for the possibilities in a Amethyst & White Diamond friendship
> 
> if you noticed I paired up the main CG with the DA in the first 3 parts lol. Garnet with Yellow, Pearl with Blue, and Amethyst with White. Don't @ me
> 
> anyways its time for me to stop wasting away writing these I gotta focus on school at some point... aka never #ZygellaShutUpAndDoYourHomework


End file.
